Ang Pagbabalik ni Shinichi
by chashkieh
Summary: Nagiging maayos na ang lahat para kay Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: My first Tagalog fic. Ang hirap din pala magsulat sa sarili mong language :D**_

* * *

_Kung pwede ko lang ipaliwanag lahat sa kanya, gagawin ko. Pero, ayoko siyang mapahamak. Hindi niya lang alam na gustong-gusto ko ng sabihin, na si Conan at Shinichi ay iisa; na tama siya sa mga hinala niya noon. Kaunting panahon na lang, Ran. May hawak na kong matibay na ebidensya laban sa Black Organization. Ang natitira na lang - ay ang makabalik ako sa pagiging Shinichi._

"Conan! Kakainin na." Bigkas ni Ran.  
"Okay, Ate Ran!" Sagot ni Conan, na nasa kabilang kwarto lang, at nagmamadaling tumakbo sa may main office para saluhan sila. "Siya nga pala, Ate Ran, sa bahay nina Professor Agasa ako matutulog mamayang gabi ah."  
"Bakit?"  
"Kasi, may bagong game nanaman siya na ipapalaro sa akin!"  
"Haay, ang mga bata talaga ngayon, lagi na lang video games ang inaatupag." Sambit ni Kogorou matapos niyang uminom ng beer.  
"Hindi naman palagi Uncle." Depensa ni Conan.

* * *

"Sige Ate Ran!" Paalam ni Conan, na mabilis tumakbo papunta sa bahay ng professor. Ngunit ang totoong dahilan niya upang magpunta kina Agasa, ay para subukan ang bagong antidote na ginawa ni Haibara.

_Sana nakuha na niya ang tamang formula para makabalik na ko sa dati._

Pagdating kina Agasa, agad niyang pinuntahan si Haibara sa laboratoryo nito sa basement.

"Oi, Haibara! Nandito na ko."  
"Kanina ko pa alam. Ganun ka ba ka-excited at nagtatatakbo ka na parang wala ng bukas?"  
"Siyempre! Gusto ko na talagang maging Shinichi ulit."  
"Pero naisip mo na ba kung anong gagawin mo sa Black Organization? Paano pag nalaman nila na buhay ka pa? Paano na yung mga magulang mo? At ang mga taong malapit sayo?"  
"May dapat kang malaman..." Sabay tingin kay Haibara. "May nakuha na ko laban sa Black Organization."

Nagulat si Haibara sa sinabi ni Conan.

"Paano...?"  
"Tinulungan ako ni Shuichi Akai."  
"Hindi ba't patay na siya?"  
"Nagkakamali ka. Si Subaru, si Akai at si Moroboshi Dai...ay iisa."  
"Ha, nagpapatawa ka ba?"  
"Hindi ba't ayaw kong ipapakilala sa'yo noon ang agent na yun? Kasi alam ko na ganyan ang magiging reaksyon mo. Isa siyang undercover agent ng FBI, at nais niya rin mapabagsak ang organisasyon."  
"Siya din ang dahilan kung bakit namatay ang kapatid ko."  
"Alam niya yun. Kaya nga mas masugid pa siya ngayon sa pagtugis sa mga miyembro nito."  
"Hindi ko siya mapapatawad."  
"Inaasahan na rin niya yan mula sa iyo. Pero, may mga bagay na mas importante pa kaysa sa galit mo sa kanya."

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Haibara.

"Huh, hindi na rin iyon mahalaga. Siguradong matutuwa ka rin sa ibabalita ko."  
"Ano 'yon?"  
"Kahapon, may nagpadala ng package dito na naglalaman ng impormasyon tungkol sa APTX4869. Napasakamay ko na lahat ng data na kailangan ko upang makagawa ng antidote."  
"Kung ganun..."  
"Tama. Makakabalik ka na bilang Shinichi."

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Conan ang tuwang naramdaman niya nung sabihin ito ni Haibara. Sa wakas, makakabalik na siya kay Ran.

"Eto..." Inabot niya ang antidote sa kaibigan.  
"Sandali... nagbago na ang isip ko."  
"Ang labo mo rin kausap minsan, no?"  
"Ang ibig kong sabihin, bukas ko na lang iinumin ang gamot na yan. Kailangan ko munang magpaalam ng maayos kay Ran bilang si Conan. Saka ko na lang sasabihin sa kanya ang totoo kapag naayos na ang lahat patungkol sa sindikato na yun."  
"Ikaw ang bahala."  
"Eh ikaw, anong plano mo?"  
"Bahala na..."

* * *

Pinindot ni Conan ang speed dial 1 sa kanyang cellphone. Mabilis naman sumagot ang tinawagan nito.

"Oh, Shin-chan!" Excited na sinabi ni Yukiko.  
"Ma, kailangan ko ng maliit na pabor mula sa'yo. Sa tingin mo ba makakarating ka sa Beika City bukas?"  
"Kahit ngayong gabi, pwede! Ang totoo niyan, nasa Osaka ako ngayon para sa isang business trip ng Papa mo."  
"Ayos! Dumaan ka bukas sa agency ni Uncle Kogorou."  
"Okay!"  
"...bilang Mama ni Conan."  
"Sige."

* * *

Masayang bumalik si Conan sa Detective Agency ng gabing iyon. Sinabi niya na lang kay Ran na natapos na niya ang game ni Professor at ibinahagi rin ang impormasyon na darating ang mama niya kinabukasan.

"Magandang umaga!" Bati ni 'Fumiyo', ang nanay ni Conan Edogawa.  
"Magandang umaga rin po sa inyo." Sagot ni Ran. "Nabanggit nga po ni Conan na darating kayo ngayon."  
"Ah, oo. Gusto ko sana kayo makausap tungkol sa anak ko."  
"Wala pong problema. Sandali po at ikukuha ko po kayo ng tsaa."  
"Salamat!"

Matapos ihanda ang tsaa, sinimulan na ni 'Fumiyo' ang diskusyon.

"Isasama ko na si Conan pabalik ng Amerika." Panimula niya.

May halong lungkot ang reaksyon ni Ran ng marinig ang balita.

"Ganun po ba..."  
"Matagal na rin namang nanatili dito si Conan sa Tokyo. Malaki ang pasasalamat ko sa inyo sa ginawa nyong pag-aalaga sa kanya."  
"Kailan po kayo aalis?"  
"Bukas."  
"Bukas?!"  
"Meron pa kasi kaming inaasikaso ng Papa niya."  
"Eh, sino po ang mag-aalaga sa kanya doon?"  
"Wag kang mag-alala, meron kaming mga kasambahay na titingin kay Conan. At, nagbitiw na rin ako sa aking trabaho para ako na rin mismo ang mag-alaga sa kanya. Kailangan ko lang tapusin itong huling trabaho ko."  
"Ahh..."

Tumingin si 'Fumiyo' sa kanyang relo, sabay sabi "Hay naku! May kailangan lang akong kausapin na isa pang cliente ngayon. Conan, mamayang gabi, papuntahin mo lahat ng mga kaibigan mo sa Beika Hotel. Nagpa-reserve ako ng function room doon para sa isang malaking salo-salo."  
"Ma, dapat di ka na nag-abala. Kahit sa bahay na lang ni Professor Agasa."  
"Hindi! Despedida mo ito. Dapat kahit papaano, engrande!" Giit nito.

_Mama..._ galit na sabi ni Conan sa kanyang sarili.

"O sige Ran, dito muna siya sa inyo ha! Pagkatapos ko i-meet yung isang kliyente, aasikasuhin ko naman ang mga records niya sa school."  
"Sige po, ako na po ang bahala."

* * *

"Haay salamat, mawawala na ang makulit na batang yan." Uminom nanaman ng beer itong si Kogorou. Hindi niya man aminin, napamahal na sa kanya ang batang detective.

"Papa naman eh! Hindi ka ba malulungkot?"  
"Walang dahilan para malungkot. Mabuti na rin yun para naman wala ng pakialamerong bata sa mga kasong hinahawakan ko!"  
"Heh! Siya kaya ang may madalas na napapansin na maliliit na detalye."  
"Huh! Kahit ano pang sabihin mo, ako pa rin ang pinakamagaling na detective sa lahat! HAHAHAHA!"

Napailing na lang si Conan at Ran sa sinabi ni Kogorou.

* * *

Kinagabihan sa Beika Hotel...

"Ehhhh!?" Sigaw ng mga kaklase niyang sina Ayumi, Genta at Mitsuhiko.  
"Aalis ka na, Conan?" Sabi ng maluha-luhang si Ayumi.  
"Wag kayong mag-alala. Susulat ako palagi sa inyo. Gusto ko na rin makasama sina Mama eh."  
"Kailan ang alis mo?" Tanong ni Genta.  
"Bukas na. May kailangan pa kasi silang ayusin sa Amerika."  
"Paano na ang school mo?"  
"Ah, naenroll na ko nila Mama sa isang elementary school sa Los Angeles."  
"Ma-mimiss ka namin."  
"Ako rin."  
"Babalik ka pa ba?"  
"Hindi ko alam eh. Pero pangako, susulat ako parati."

* * *

"Magaling, Kudou-kun." Pahiwatig ni Haibara. "Handa ka na ba?"  
"Matagal na."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hindi ko pa rin maipahiwatig ang sakit na dulot ng antidote. Parang winawasak nito ang buo kong katawan at hindi na nakakabigla kung mawalan ako ng malay ng mga ilang minuto. Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, isang buong araw akong nakatulog._

_Bago yun, nagpanggap muna ako na (bilang Conan) umalis ng Japan. Hinatid kami nina Uncle sa airport. Naawa ako kay Ran. Nangingilid na ang luha sa mga mata niya, pero sadya na itong pinipigilan para siguro hindi rin ako malungkot. Patawad, Ran. Maghintay ka lang ng kaunti pa._

"Uhh, ang sakit ng ulo ko..." pahiwatig ni Shinichi habang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang sarili sa salamin. "Pero, ayos lang. Nakabalik na ko." Abot langit ang ngiti niya.

Si Haibara naman ay nagkibit-balikat lamang dahil sa pagiging asal-bata pa rin ni Shinichi.

"Bumalik ka na. Sigurado akong sabik na siyang makita ka."  
"Ikaw? Bakit hindi mo pa ininom ang antidote? Ayaw mo na bang bumalik sa dati?"  
"**There are things that I have to consider**."  
"Ha, nag-english ka pa. Basta wag mong kalimutan na nandito ako para sayo, ano man yung maging pasya mo."  
"Salamat. Ang korny mo." Sabay irap kay Shinichi.  
"Grabe ka naman!" Reklamo niya.  
"Sige na, sige na. Alam ko naman na totoo yung mga sinasabi mo. Saka na lang tayo mag usap. Umuwi ka na."  
"Okay. Balitaan mo na lang ako."

* * *

Nagulat si Ran sa biglang pagtunog ng kanyang cellphone. Nakatulog kasi siya habang nagrereview para sa quiz kinabukasan.

"Hello?" sagot ni Ran, na pumupungas-pungas pa dahil sa antok.  
"Hoy Ran, natutulog ka ba?"

Biglang nawala ang antok niya at sumagot ng "Ikaw pala Shinichi! Napatawag ka?"  
"Ah wala naman. Bakit, hindi mo ba ko na-miss?"  
"Tumigil ka nga. Kailan ka ba uuwi?"  
"Namiss mo nga ako."  
"Sige oo na. Nasan ka ba?"  
"Hulaan mo."

Sumilip siya sa may bintana pero wala naman dun si Shinichi. Dali-daling siyang tumakbo sa pinto at binuksan ito. Wala rin.

"Sabihin mo na kasi."  
"Wag kang madaya, Ran. Alam mo naman na gustong-gusto ko ng mga ganitong laro di ba?"  
"Ikaw oo. Pero ako, hindi."  
"Haay, konting pasensya lang. Sige bibigyan kita ng clue... handa ka na? Hello...?"

Binabaan na pala siya ni Ran ng telepono.

**Riiing...**

"Nasan ka ba?"  
"Bibigyan nga kita ng cl... Hello?"

**Riiing...**

"Nasan ka?"  
"Bakit ba ayaw mong hulaan... Hello?"

**Riiing...**  
**Riiing...**  
**Riiing...**  
**RIINGG..**.

Napalingon si Shinichi sa lakas ng tunog ng ringtone. Nakita niya si Ran na nakapamewang at nakataas ang kilay. Mukhang gusto na siyang sakalin sa sobrang inis.

"Ah~ Nandiyan ka pala...Ran."

Parang sa horror movie, dahan-dahan lumapit si Ran. Habang papalapit siya, bumibilis ang kanyang paghakbang hanggang sa nakita na lang ni Shinichi na halos abutin na siya ng roundhouse kick nito.

"Aa-ahh, Ran?"  
"Sinabi ko na sayo, na ayoko makipaglokohan. Nandito ka lang pala sa Coffeeshop, kung ano-ano pang kinakatwiran mo. At nagdisguise ka pa! Akala mo ba hindi kita makikilala?!"  
"Sorry na! Pwede bang ibaba mo na yang paa mo? Hindi ka ba nangangawit?"  
"Kasama 'to sa training. At kung gugustuhin ko, pwedeng-pwede ka pa rin tamaan nito sa katulad na lakas. Gusto mo subukan?"  
"Ah hindi! Sorry na nga."

Bahagyang lumihis ang tingin ni Ran, nang yumukong bigla si Shinichi at pumunta sa salungat na direksyon ng kababata.

"Nakabalik na ko." Sambit ni Shinichi habang mahigpit na niyakap si Ran. Nagulat ang dalaga at walang nasabi. Wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi yumakap na rin.

Hindi na kailangan ng mga salita.

* * *

"HUWAAAAHHHHH" Sigaw ni Kogorou "Bakit nagpi-PDA kayo dito?"  
"Uncle!" Bati ni Shinichi na agad namang sinagot ni Kogorou ng **head lock**. "Ahhh, Uncle!"  
"Wala ka talagang magawang matino!"

Nakawala si Shinichi at dali-daling tumakbo papalabas ng shop. Natawa na lamang siya sa sarili at nagbilin kay Ran na tawagan na lang siya kapag malamig na ang ulo ni Kogorou.

* * *

Nakabangaan naman niya ang isang babae sa kanyang pagmamadali, ilang metro lang ang layo sa shop.

"Sorry Miss..."  
"Bakit ba lagi na lang lumilipad ang isip mo?"  
"Huh?" Napakamot ng ulo si Shinichi "Lagi?"

Saka niya lang napagtanto, na ang kausap niya pala, ay si Haibara.

"Haibara?"  
"Mali. Miyano Shiho. Ikinagagalak kitang makilala, Kudou."

Napangiti na lang si Shinichi. Nagbago ang hitsura ni Haibara dahil sa make-up.

"Maligayang pagbabalik, Shiho. Ano ng plano mo?"  
"Hindi ko pa alam. Sa ngayon, babalik muna ako sa bahay namin sa Amerika ng mga ilang buwan."  
"Mag-ingat ka. Kung kailangan mo ng tulong, tawagan mo lang ako o kaya sina Mama. Hindi sila magdadalawang-isip na tumulong sayo."  
"Salamat, pero kaya ko na ang sarili ko. Hanggang sa muling pagkikita."  
"Paalam."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Last chapter next week na lang. Busy-busy eh :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Oh, eto pang dagdag. Hanggang dito na lang talaga muna DaNewbie. Hahabaan ko sa susunod :D Salamat ulit sa pag review!

* * *

Pumara ng taxi si Shiho at bago ito sumakay, binigyan niya ng ngiti ng pasasalamat si Shinichi. Tumango lamang ang binata at umalis na rin. Hindi niya napansin na nakita pala sila ni Ran.

Kinagabihan, pinuntahan ni Ran si Shinichi sa bahay nito. Nag doorbell siya at agad naman siyang pinapasok ng kababata.

"O, hindi na ba naiinis sa kin si Uncle?"  
"Hindi ata mawawala yung inis nun sa'yo eh."  
"Ewan ko ba, parang laging mainit ang dugo sa kin. Kumain ka na ba?"  
"Hindi pa."  
"Ayos! Pwede mo ba ko ipagluto? Sobrang namiss ko na yung luto mo."

Namula itong si Ran. Hindi pa rin sanay na nandun na si Shinichi.

"Sige. Mag antay ka lang diyan. Siya nga pala..." Gusto niyang itanong kung sino ang babaeng kausap niya kanina.  
"Ano yun?"  
"Ah wala."

* * *

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, tinawag na ni Ran si Shinichi para kumain.

"Shinichi!"  
"Oo, teka lang."

Biglang ninerbyos si Shinichi ng tinawag na siya ni Ran.  
Dahil ito yung araw na magppropose na siya.  
Nagsuot pa nga ng tuxedo ang binata.  
Bumaba siya sa hagdan patungo sa dining area.

"O, saan ka pupunta? Akala ko ba gusto mong kainin yung niluto ko?"  
"Gusto ko nga. Wala naman akong pupuntahan. Gusto ko lang magsuot nito. Di ba ang _gwapo ko_?" Ngumisi pa ang batang detective na ikinataas nanaman muli ng kilay ni Ran.  
"Gutom lang yan."  
"Yun na nga. Gutom na gutom na ko. Kain na tayo, please?"

_Ang lakas talaga mambara ni Ran. Hahaha._

Matapos nilang kumain, humingi pa itong si Shinichi ng dessert. Ice cream daw. Pinagbiyan naman nitong si Ran, bumalik sa kitchen at nakita ang rocky road na tub ng sorbetes. Naglagay sa 2 sherbet glass at i-dineliver pabalik sa dining room.

Nilapag niya ito sa lamesa at agad namang itong kinuha ng binata.

"May kulang! Extra marshmallow."  
"Ang dami na kayang marshmallow niyan!"  
"Sige na, please? Meron dun sa cupboard. Yung mini-marshmallows."  
"Uhh, okay. Sandali lang po_ sir_."  
"Salamat!"

Nang makaalis muli si Ran, nilagay ni Shinichi ang singsing sa ibabaw ng ice cream.

"O eto na'ng marshmallow mo."  
"Okay!" Sabay abot ng sherbet glass kay Ran.

Agad nitong napansin ang singsing at mangiyak-ngiyak na napatingin sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

"Anong ibigsabihin nito?"  
"Simple lang. Will you marry me? Pero siyempre, pagkatapos na natin sa kolehiyo. Ayoko pang mapatay ni Uncle."

Hindi pa rin makapaniwala ang dalaga.

"Ano na? Papakasalan mo ba ko?"  
"Ayoko."  
"Ehh?"


End file.
